


She

by Naquar



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Death, F/F, Falling In Love, Melancholy, Sunsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 00:31:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20416901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naquar/pseuds/Naquar





	She

The air smelled of smog and salmistro blew hard ruffling the mass of blacks hair, slipping between the bones.   
But it was really worth it, he thought Ruby.   
A not uncommon sight in the city of Brooklyn: the sunset.   
The sun was dying in a pool of blood and gold light, over the Brooklyn Bridge, giving in to the dark waters of the East River.  
By illuminating the boats plying the river, the skyscrapers as unnatural light pearls.   
Ruby slid his hands into the pockets of the jacket tightly closed until the throat. It was cold, ironically she was not even a human being for a long time.  
There was only a someone who had fallen on him in life, however briefly, was able to open his heart to the darkness.   
Her name was Anna Milton.   
Anna's parents were very religious couple and could not have children, after many attempts the two had given up having children.   
Then it happened "a small miracle": the woman became pregnant.   
Nine months later, Anna was born.   
The small grew quickly. Unfortunately, his parents realized that something was wrong, Anna said to hear the voices of angels.  
The woman then took her daughter and took her to a child psychologist and so Anna repressed his memories.   
Later he led a normal life, until college where he studied journalism. Soon disorders  
Anna began again and he committed himself to a clinic.   
When the demons came to know the knowledge of Anne of Lilith seals and his ability to hear the angels began to chase her to torture her for information. Even Anna's parents ended up victims of hunting.  
The brothers saved saved her from certain death and was Anna came to know the truth, no matter how absurd it was.   
Everything happened quickly, and in some way Anna was forced to accept the new reality and to make it accounts ... everything had happened so fast!   
Dean and Sam decided to seek help from the demon Ruby or rather to act as Anna escort.  
The two did nothing but discuss the slightest thing, in short, Ruby did not act as a mercy to Anna and Anna did not want to have to deal with a demon, and the situation itself, forced them to the forced closeness.   
Then something strange happened, fate had decided to make a joke to both: that the seed of a feeling he was going to shoot each other.   
It all began, he had been in a weak moment of Anna who was let go in a moment of despair.  
Anna was walking in the motel room trivial anxiously, like a caged tiger.   
"I once was a human being, and believe me, there was almost no one I could trust me, but believe me the Winchesters and the angel are people you can trust," said Ruby, sitting next to her.   
Ruby felt that something was wrong. Obviously he had not ignored the strange sense of warmth, she'd felt when Anna was sitting beside him.  
Anna was silent. He knew that they were hunting him for having rebelled, because he had betrayed his brother in Heaven. The wanted her dead.  
"I hope so," said Anna, "I ... I ... I do not want to die ..."   
Ruby had taken away a tear from his eye.   
"You will not die, stupid. We're here to protect you "  
The fallen angel, human now Anna had thrown her arms around the neck of the demon.   
And Ruby had held tight, passing a hand gently on his back, to reassure her.   
And strangely felt her heart beat faster, my stomach twisted with desire. Unexpected, fierce.  
That soft, pliant body against hers.   
"Anna ..."  
The name slipped between the lips of the demon.   
And the demon wondered if the angel as she wanted at that time.   
He repeated that name many times.   
The red-haired Anna against his black jacket, his white skin against his, the hot breath of her breath, her perfume.   
"Anna ..."  
Ruby was to pull his mouth to that of Anna, in a light contact.  
A vermilion contact.   
The kiss lasted only for a few seconds.   
Anna had portrayed back, mumbling some excuse.   
The demon had caught the angel's hand and looked at him.   
"Stay with me"  
That was a plea or an order or anything else, Anna had slowly approached again.   
His heart was beating like a drum crowds.   
"Please"  
One more kiss, one more.   
And the demon realized that this woman wanted, at all costs that it was in his twisted nature or not.   
The strange passion they knocked at the door, until the clothes did not become barriers, as they fell by offering each other caresses, kisses muffled, muted groans.   
From there, a bit 'at a time she was born sort of preposterous history, an abnormal relationship between two diametrically opposed creatures.   
When it rained the night the two women of flesh and bone, they were held tight by the hand and their intertwined bodies. 

"Anna, you know where do angels go when they die?" Ruby asked her once in a whisper, with one hand under the chin.   
The angel shook his head, red curls spread out like a bloody cloth. His gaze was an undefined point of the ceiling.  
"We do not know. It's funny, is not it? "

Ruby felt his eyes stinging. He blamed the wind.  
The sun had disappeared.   
The river was now dark, quiet as a river of ink.   
He felt a slight clearing of the throat.   
The demon turned.   
It was Sam Winchester who was staring pensively with his hands tucked in his pocket. The hair from the hippie danced around the face. He did not seem to mind it too much.  
"Shall he?" Ruby shrugged. He threw a last look at the bridge.  
Sam did not ask questions. He just walk next to her.  
The black Impala was parked not far. Dean, from the driver, gave them a quick glance.  
They went up.   
The elder Winchester turned on the radio.   
You're like a Hurricane, the Scorpions. It fit perfectly at a time like this.  
At that time Ruby had to smile: he wondered if his Red, Anna, would have liked something like that.   
A flame woman and white noise.   
A fallen angel.


End file.
